Bouncing Through Realities
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Twilight Sparkle wakes up one night to find herself popping into universes at random against her free will.


On one lavender night in Ponyville, within the library Twilight Sparkle the young beautiful purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink stripe going through it, was sleeping peacefully in her bed, covered with a light blue blanket themed with stars.

Next to her was Spike, the young baby purple wingless dragon with green scales, whom was asleep in his basket covered with a light blue blanket.

All was quiet and uneventful, until all of a sudden there was a flash of light, followed by Twilight Sparkle vanishing into thin air.

Unsurprisingly, Spike remained fast asleep.

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself freezing cold from the wind and free falling through clouds high in the night sky, naturally causing her to scream her head off in terror.

Mere seconds later, she had disappeared in a blinding flash of light again.

This time the gasping in fear Twilight ended up appearing in a plain white featureless void floating in nothing.

"What is going on?!" she shouted.

She vanished once again ending up in another featureless void, the only difference in it being plain black.

"OK, it appears I'm teleporting into other dimensions for some reason. Or maybe this is just a dream?" she slapped her right hoof across her face. "Ow! OK, I guess I'll have to prepare myself in facing the indescribable horrors of the Multiverse, and somehow find away to stop this from happening to me, then find away home to my own universe." she thought.

Adolf Hitler was behind a speech stand with a microphone making an inspiring speech to the thousands of his cheering soldiers in Nuremberg.

"Betrachten Sie meinen Schnurrbart." Adolf Hitler shouted to his soldiers.

Suddenly the sounds of Twilight screaming could be heard, followed by her falling on Hitler with a bone breaking sound.

"Scheiße meine Knochen!" he roared in pain as the crowd gasped in horror.

Twilight healed herself with magic using her horn.

"Sorry!" she shouted as she stood up.

"Das Einhorn weh unser Führer!" shouted a soldier in the crowd.

Twilight disappeared just before many bullets hit where she was standing.

She reappeared in the middle of a desert only inches away from touching a cactus.

"Well, that was close!" She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. "Ow!" Her vision became blurry and her legs started to wobble. "Oh no."

With that she toppled over falling unconscious.

Twilight opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Huh? I must have been out for hours. I hope my friends can help me get back home somehow." she thought.

"Mr president, we found an alien unicorn." said a man with a strong southern accent.

"Just open the crate!" Twilight disappeared just the second the crate was opened only allowing a brief moment to see a bipedal figure. "You know nobody is going to believe we found an alien unicorn in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947."

"But I took pictures of it!"

"Yes, but that only means crazy conspiracy theorists will believe us. As for the masses, they'll just think we doctored with them photographs."

She reappeared in another plain white featureless void floating in nothing.

"Enough!" she shouted as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I just wanna go home, please!"

She disappeared and reappeared back in her own bedroom, seemingly getting her wish.

"I'm home!" she shouted in delight.

Her hopes were short lived, as a door opened behind her to reveal another Twilight, this one with wings in addition to her horn, whom turned on the light with magic as she trotted into the room.

"My past unicorn self here? How's this-

Twilight placed her right hoof over her mouth to interrupt the Alicorn.

"Listen my possible future self, can you stop me from jumping into random un-

She never even got to finish her sentence as she disappeared.

Twilight ended up in another universe, but in the exact same room. However screaming of terror could be heard outside.

Twilight ran over to the window to gasp in horror as she saw the five hundred feet tall giant robot Bender smoking a cigar while walking through Ponyville, where he went on a rampage by stomping on buildings destroying them and crushing panicking Ponies in the streets.

"I am your God now!" Bender shouted.

He roared like Godzilla as he proceeded to fire thick red laser beams from his eyes vaporizing Celestia in the sky.

"Mwahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

He burped a column of flame out from his mouth setting many buildings on fire. Followed by throwing his cigar out from his mouth, which set even more buildings alight. He then took a big brown bottle of beer out from his chest cabinet, which he wolfed down all at once, then threw it over his shoulder to smash several buildings behind him.

A huge red brick the size of a double-decker bus dropped out from underneath him, which he then picked up and threw at Sugarcube Corner smashing it, then picked up cowering Pinkie Pie under a table.

"Please, don't kill me!" she shouted.

The Robot swallowed her whole.

Back in Twilight's bedroom, Twilight herself was hiding under her bed shivering in fear.

"What kind of messed up universe is this?" she thought to herself, just in case the robot monster outside heard her.

Luckily Twilight teleported away again before something bad could happen to her.

Twilight appeared back in her own bedroom on her bed, unfortunately it clearly wasn't her own universe, because everything that was in the universe was in black and white like an old television, including her own body, but otherwise everything looked the same.

"How's this pos... Oh yeah, multiverse."

A door opened behind her, followed by another unicorn Twilight walking in.

"What the? Another me?" shouted her alternate self.

"Yes, I don't suppose you know of any magic to stop me from jumping into random universes and send me home?"

"As a matter of fact I do." she flashed her horn glowing with magic.

"Finally!" she shouted in delight.

A magical sphere blasted out of from her horn, unfortunately however it didn't hit in time as she disappeared again right before it touched her.

"Oh come on!" she shouted in frustration as she reappeared in another plain white featureless void.

"Now Twilight, I couldn't possibly let your alternate self ruin my fun." said Discord's voice.

"Discord! You're behind this?!"

"Yes, and I have to tell you it was so fun seeing you get you're hopes up on returning home."

"Shut up and show yourself!" she roared in anger.

There was a blinding flash of light, followed by the appearance of the Draconequus by the name of Discord.

"Here I am?" Twilight charged at Discord with flaming fury in her eyes. Discord merely teleported her back where she started, just when she was just about to stab him with her horn. "Oh please, do you really think you have power here?"

"What's the point of this?"

"For my own amusement, that's the point.

"How did you become so powerful?"

"None of your business. But don't worry if I accidentally kill you by sending you into some universe of indescribable horror, I shall bring you back to life and wipe your memory of the psychologically damaging experience."

"I hate you!" she shouted.

"And you'll also never age."

"I still hate you, and I will find away to stop you!"

"Yes well, time to blank your memory of this conversation to stop you from ruining my fun and send you on your way."

"Why are you even talking to me if you're just gonna blank my memory?"

"To give a 'logical explanation**'** for them." he said making an air quote on 'logical explanation' with his fingers, followed by pointing at nothing.

"Who's them?"

"Never you mind." He flicked his fingers causing Twilight to disappear. "Hmm, where should I send you next?"

Twilight reappeared on top of a grassy hill at dawn seeing the sun rising over the hill with the face of a Human baby laughing, which she just stared at in disbelief.

"… What am I even looking at?"

Next to Twilight a submarine like telescope machine came out of a hole in the ground with a speaker.

"Time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies, time for Teletubbies."

"Teletubbies, what are Teletubbies?"

"Say hello!" said the speaker.

"Eh-oh!" said voices from behind Twilight.

Twilight slowly turned around to see the four Teletubbies; Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala and Po waving at her.

"Well, it seems their friendly enough I guess."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, followed by the appearance of a brick the size of a double-decker bus above the Teletubbies, which fell on them, thus crushed them and splattered blood everywhere. Surprisingly, none of the blood landed on Twilight.

"Sweet Celestia!" she shouted in horror.

Twilight vanished once again to reappear in the middle of a ruined street in Canterlot at night, with many of it's buildings on fire, the street itself is littered with blue metal bodies of Ponies. The sounds of gun fire could be heard in the distance.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?!" shouted Shining Armor while he ran toward her wearing black power armor, accompanied by a dozen other Ponies wearing power armor.

"What are those?!" she shouted in a panicking voice while pointing at the dead metal Ponies.

"Husks!"

"OK, anyway I don't know what's going on here, so-

"You're meant to be helping your Human friend Commander Shepard stop the Reapers!"

"I'm not even from this universe, so I have no idea what your talking about!" she shouted.

Twilight disappeared before them, which caused many of the soldiers to gasp.

"Did she just teleport again, or was she really not from this universe?"

In Ponyville's library Spike held a sheet of paper in his hands before Twilight Sparkle.

"Will you read my story Twilight?"

"Spike, no offense but your stories are poorly written and are just plain terrible."

"Yeah well, I'm a better writer in a different parallel universe!"

"Spike, it is debatable if parallel universes even exist." Twilight Sparkle appeared before her alternate self. "I stand corrected."

"Can you-

Before Twilight could even finish her sentence she disappeared.


End file.
